Chocolate
by pattilupwned
Summary: Callie and Arizona spend Valentine's Day together.


**A/N- Just a little something I was writing for Valentine's Day. College is killing me and unfortunately I haven't had time to finish or work on most of my fics. So, obviously this is not finished yet, but I figured I would post what I have seeing as tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Enjoy! And please review! **

Arizona Robbins shimmied to the music that played loudly in her iPod earbuds while stirring melting chocolate in a pot. She hummed to the tune, her firm behind swaying back and forth rhythmically as she moved the tip of the wooden spoon in tiny circles.

Callie Torres stepped into the apartment, throwing her jacket and purse on the nearby sofa. She smiled widely at the sight of her girlfriend shuffling around the stove. The brunette tiptoed quietly toward Arizona, biting her bottom lip as her grin grew wider; the petite blonde was now bringing the spoon to her mouth, her pink tongue darting out slightly and sucking on the smooth, melted chocolate. Callie moved closer, snaking her arms from behind around her lover's thin form, resting her chin on Arizona's shoulder and brushing her own lips against a particularly sensitive spot behind the blonde's ear.

Arizona placed the spoon back in the pot, removing the earbuds and tossing both them and her iPod onto the counter. She settled into Callie's embrace, rolling her head back slightly, elongating her neck to encourage the Latina's lips further down; she had always been a sucker for kisses on the neck.

The grin never faltered from Callie's face as she nipped at the lobe of Arizona's ear. Her tongue darted out against the blonde's smooth skin. "Whatcha making?" she whispered.

Arizona turned around in the brunette's arms, resting her back against the kitchen counter that was connected to the stove. She snaked her fingers in the belt loops of Callie's jeans, pulling her closer. "Well, Happy Valentine's Day to you too Calliope," she huffed playfully with a dimpled smile. The blonde reached over to the pot of chocolate and pulled out the sweetly covered spoon, brushing the pad of her index finger across the dark sweet liquid and bringing it up to Callie's mouth. Her breath hitched as her lover's tongue snaked around the length of the digit, sucking the sweet chocolate from her skin.

The brunette locked her eyes onto Arizona's, slowly grazing her teeth up her girlfriend's finger before releasing it from her mouth. She leaned in slightly, brushing her lips gently against the blonde's, the taste of chocolate lingering on both of their mouths. "Delicious," Callie breathed, sucking slightly on her counterpart's lower lip. "Oh yeah, and the chocolate is pretty good too." She stepped back slightly, winking.

"You're a tease," Arizona giggled, turning around and beginning to stir the chocolate again. She shook her ass back and forth, turning and tilting her head slightly while sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I know a better thing you can be doing with that tongue," Callie whispered, stepping forward once again and pressing her body against Arizona's, cupping her behind gently.

"Calliope!" the blonde gasped playfully. "You're gonna make me burn the chocolate. Go clean up and get ready for our snack." Arizona moved slightly around to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's nose before returning to attend to her chocolate on the stove. "I left something for you on the bed," she continued, her back to Callie. "You should…clean up into that," she growled, motioning to the bedroom.

Callie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, instead turning on her heels and moving toward the bedroom. She smiled excitedly as a bright pink "Victoria's Secret" bag came into view, tied together at the handles with a piece of red ribbon. The brunette laced her fingers around the smooth fabric and tugged at it slightly, causing the tie to come undone and reveal what was folded neatly in the bag. Callie held her breath as she pulled out the pieces to her ensemble- a bright red laced bra with matching red panties, complete with a black garter belt and dark stockings. She gently placed the items of clothing back in the bag and brought them into the bathroom with her.

* * *

Arizona pulled the chocolate from the stove, deciding that she had enough melted for the evening's plans. Her blonde tresses bounced slightly as she shuffled over to the refrigerator, pulling out a container of plump fresh strawberries. She hadn't noticed Callie's return into the kitchen until she felt a pair of firm hands squeeze her extended behind. "Forget the chocolate, I'll take this," the Latina chuckled, running her fingernails down slightly to tickle the back of Arizona's thighs.

The petite blonde turned, excited to see Callie in her Valentine's Day garb. She licked her lower lip seductively as she took in the sight of a lingerie clad Calliope; her breasts were practically heaving over the thin bra; the stockings ran just high enough to show a hint of the cinnamon skin of her girlfriend's thighs; and of course, the panties, which hugged her hips just enough to drive Arizona wild. She couldn't help but just stop and stare.

"Alright now, pull the tongue back in and stop drooling," Callie teased, placing her hands on her hips. "This thing is way too small," she continued, pulling the cups of the brassiere up slightly and fixing the straps, which inevitably just caused her bust to look even more delicious.

"You look…amazing, Calliope," Arizona whispered, moving closer and resting her hands on her girlfriend's waist. She ran a solitary finger across the brunette's bare stomach, smiling as she felt goosebumps begin to form beneath it.

Callie cleared her throat, stepping back slightly and out of the blonde's grasp. "Hey now. How come you're in sweats and a t-shirt and I'm in…this." The Latina motioned up and down toward her body. She fake pouted, her lips pushed out slightly.

Arizona giggled, leaning in slightly and brushing her lips against her lover's. "I was busy preparing our…" she winked, a devious grin spread across her face, "_snack. _I'll go get changed. You go get comfortable."

Callie walked over to the sofa and sprawled herself out, her back arched slightly in a seductive pose. She locked her eyes onto the bedroom door, anxiously awaiting her girlfriend's return. Several minutes passed and she had still not returned; Callie was becoming restless. As she was about to get up and check on her lover, the knob turned and Arizona's head peaked out slightly. "Close your eyes," Arizona purred, her crystal blue eyes piercing through the brunette; Shivers immediately coursed down Callie's spine. "Close 'em missy!" the blonde demanded playfully.

Sighing, Callie rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. "What's the point of getting sexy if I don't even get to see you!" the Latina complained. She was quickly interrupted by the feeling of Arizona gently tugging at her hand.

"You can look now!"

The brunette moved her hand and opened her eyes, the sight in front of her making her melt; Arizona had a light pink babydoll on over a dark laced bra and thong, and high heels of a similar color to match. Her girlfriend's usually blonde waves were now tight curls; Arizona knew that Callie melted over those bouncy curls. _And melt she would._


End file.
